


Showers.

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego being an edgy bitch, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader being a nervous bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Diego Hargreeves was a strange sort of man, but you loved him. Every inch of his gorgeous tawny skin, every scar, every bruise.As elusive as he is, you’d been the one to catch him. But catching him doesn’t mean nailing him down, of course. To try to keep him in one place, that would be crazy. You’d never asked him to stop doing what he does, being a vigilante and helping people. You didn’t like it, but it was who he was. It was important to him, and, yeah, it might have been stupid, but you don’t ask him to stop.When he comes home all bloodied and bruised, you do what you have to do, patching him up and letting him sleep.It isn’t normal relationship, of course. But it was exciting.





	Showers.

The rain patters against the window, and you sit on the couch, the cup of coffee you had made hours ago had long since gone cold in your hands. Your knees drawn to your chest, you wonder about what’s going on out there.  
you know the city isn’t particularly safe, that was proven by the sirens that’d been wailing through the streets since sundown. You hate it, but you live on the fourth floor, and your windows are locked. You don’t really think of threats, though. You’ve got one hell of a security system.  
Diego Hargreeves was a strange sort of man, but you loved him. Every inch of his gorgeous tawny skin, every scar, every bruise.  
As elusive as he is, you’d been the one to catch him. But catching him doesn’t mean nailing him down, of course. To try to keep him in one place, that would be crazy. You’d never asked him to stop doing what he does, being a vigilante and helping people. You didn’t like it, but it was who he was. It was important to him, and, yeah, it might have been stupid, but you don’t ask him to stop.  
When he comes home all bloodied and bruised, you do what you have to do, patching him up and letting him sleep.  
It isn’t normal relationship, of course. But it was exciting.

Never knowing what was coming next, the ‘spontaneity’. Well, most relationships had spontaneity in the form of surprise dates. Not your boyfriend coming home in the dead of night and trying to bleed out on your fucking couch.  
Would it be nice to have a relatively normal relationship? To go to dinner with Diego, maybe a movie, maybe fuck when he wasn’t high from adrenaline from his latest mission?  
Of course.

But it wasn’t about that. Diego was your lover, your best friend. You were here for him. You trusted that he would always be okay and that he could handle himself.

Tonight was different. The sirens outside had been constant, and you couldn’t relax. You found yourself just staring ahead, both hands cradling your coffee cup like it was anchoring you down. Every ounce of anxiety clawed at you, whispering that something bad had happened to Diego. Maybe he’d been shot. Maybe he was dead in an alleyway somewhere. Maybe-

No.  
You sigh heavily, setting your untouched mug on the table. You needed a distraction, something to keep you from thinking the worst. Pulling yourself to your feet, you pick at the hem of your sweater distractedly as you begin to pace the living room.  
The sweater was Diego’s, the fit a bit too big on you. It fell to your mid thigh, and the sleeves went past your hands, but it was something that Diego loved to see you in. Just the sweatshirt with the police department logo on it and nothing else.  
You remember the first time you’d put it on.  
You’d been laying beside him, both of you basking in the afterglow. Head on his chest, few words had been shared, but it was comfortable, familiar and sweet. Diego wasn’t one to speak very much anyway, but as his calloused fingers brushed over your soft flesh, you could feel his warmth. It felt easy, gentle, and damn near normal. It always did, after he came home and fucked away all the tension and stress. He was sweet and good, and fucking snuggly.  
You’d been tracing slow, delicate shapes over his chest, dragging your fingertips over the puckered skin of his many, many scars. He’d been humming softly in your ear, toying with your hair, and it had been wonderful.  
“…You ever think about what it would be like… if you’d stayed with the police academy?” You whisper, glancing up at him. You could feel him tense a little under you, but he grunted, stretching his sore muscles.  
“Hm… Dunno. Guess I’d be a kick ass cop.” He’d replied, and you smiled, sitting up and rolling out of the bed.

He groaned at you, reaching for you as you deprived him of the warmth of your body. You’d picked up the first article of clothing you’d found on the floor and pulled it on, smoothing the dark grey fabric over your body. You stand, turning to look at Diego, who’d propped himself up on his elbow, watching you with hungry eyes.  
“What’s up, Hargreeves?” You asked, smirking at him.

“You. Sweatshirt looks good on you.” He cocked his head, getting a better view of you.  
“Damn, girl.”  
You’d laughed at him, bending down to give him a full view of your ass, only to be promptly dragged back into the bed. It’d been so good. Simpler.

You’re jerked from the memory by a flash of lightning, followed closely by a roll of thunder. It startles you, and you sigh, rubbing your face. Diego was out there in this storm. Maybe he’s okay, though. Maybe he’s just… hiding out somewhere, waiting out the rain.

You need to get your head on straight, distract yourself. You sigh, shaking your head as you pad through your apartment, towards the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help you shake the fear.

Your apartment isn’t big, by any means, or even remotely nice. The paint is peeling and the heating is a little spotty, but it certainly isn’t the boiler room in the back of a boxing gym. And you liked to remind Diego of that whenever you could.  
He didn’t think it was as funny as you did. 

You head into the bathroom, stripping off the police academy sweater and letting it fall to the floor. You turn the water on, letting it heat up a bit as you glance in the mirror.  
You don’t look great, you think, you look tired, nervous, jittery. Not particularly cute, but you shake it off, stepping into the shower. You let the spray run over you, soaking down your hair, falling over your body. The rhythm of the water on you, the sound of it drowns out the stressful thoughts, the ache in your brain, and you sigh gently, leaning against the tile wall and letting your eyes close for a moment. 

It’s relaxing, quiet and comfortable, and you sigh, letting everything be drowned away and pushed out of your mind. 

The hot water nearly scalds you, but you just let it. At least it was a distraction. It was working, too, so well, that you didn’t hear the latch on your living room window being flipped open from the outside, a knife having been wiggled into the lock. 

You don’t hear the bathroom door open slowly. You don’t hear the clothes dropping to the ground, either, and you didn’t hear the shower curtain move until it was too late. 

A hand clamped over your mouth as you tried to scream, eyes flying open, and lips brushed against the shell of your ear. 

“Mm… Were you expecting me, then?” The rough voice seeped into your bones, and you let out a slow sigh, reaching up and prying the hand off of your face. 

 

“Diego, what the fuck?” You gasp, turning to face him, and you’re a little startled by his appearance.  
He looks worn out, tired, a bruise across his cheekbone and a few new cuts on his arms and torso. You sigh, looking him over for a moment before pulling him in for a tight hug. The man accepts it, changing from the stiff as a board, grouchy creature, to a small child looking for comfort. He rests his head on your chest, and you smile gently. 

“I was so worried about you, Diego. I was so afraid that something happened to you.”

“You shouldn’t be. You know I can handle myself.” The man murmurs against your flesh, and you feel your cheeks warm.

“I know you can. I… I just care about you.” You whisper, cupping his face and kissing him gently. You can’t help but smile when he presses flush to you, chest to chest. You let out a little sound of satisfaction, and you can feel Diego’s half hard cock against you. 

"Hm… You have ulterior motives, being in the shower with me?” You ask softly, and he chuckles, leaning down and pressing slow, gentle kisses to your throat. Your breath catches as you feel his stubble brushing over you. 

“Me? Nah. Never.” He growls softly, sucking at your pulse point. You let out a shaky breath, swallowing hard and letting your fingers settle on Diego’s shoulder. He chuckles, his free hand sliding down your chest, settling on your breast. He gives it a firm squeeze, kneading for a moment, listening to your sweet little sounds. 

“Sweet girl, huh? Tell me what you want.” He growls, voice low and sultry in your ear. The coil of heat in your belly tightens, and you moan softly. 

“Fuck me.” You breathe out, and the man chuckles, his hand sliding from your breast, over your belly, and between your thighs.  
But being the horrible man that he is, he doesn’t give you what you need. 

“Diego…” You whimper softly. But he meets your eyes, eyes dark and a smirk on his lips. 

“What, baby? Hm?” He teases, and you huff, sticking out your lip.

“Please…?” You try, grinding against him, desperate to get his touch. He’s merciful, this time, for a change. 

His fingers slide down to your wetness, pressing against you, rubbing slowly, gently, and you moan out softly, gripping his arm. 

“Aw, Princess, all this, just for me?” Diego purrs, kissing you softly, nipping at your lip playfully. 

Your heart stutters in your chest as he presses you back further against the shower wall, his fingers rubbing at your pussy, brushing over your clit and sending a shock through your body. 

“Diego, please…” You breathe, grinding against his hand. 

“Who’s pussy is this, huh, baby?” He growls, slipping a finger inside you easily. 

“Yours.” The word comes out choked, your head falling back against the tile as Diego adds a second finger, curling then inside of you, pumping slowly. 

“What was that, Princess?” 

“Yours! Yours, Diego-“ You gasp, sparks going through you as he brushes that spot inside of you. You moan his name, your body moving of its own accord, hips shifting forward on him. 

He groans softly, kissing at your throat, sucking a bruise into your flesh.  
“Every time I’m gone, I miss your body. So fuckin’ hot.” He grunts, and you bite your lip.  
“You’re my girl.” 

His words make your heart flutter, and you smile, pulling his lips to yours. For a moment, it’s sweet, so sweet, and loving. You giggle, your free hand running through his hair, tugging gently. He chuckles against you, kissing you gently. 

“I love you.” You breathe, taking a risk here, but he pulls back, and though he hesitates, he presses a kiss to your forehead. 

“I love you.” He responds.  
It’s domestic for a moment, still and quiet, but as soon as he moves again, his fingers brushing against that spot, you moan, meeting his eyes. Your hand slides over his water-slick chest, wrapping around his cock gently. His hips stutter, but he regains his composure quickly. 

Slowly, you begin to pump him in your fist, and he fingers you at a similar pace, eyes locked on yours. His lips parted, tongue poking out just a bit, and you swear that a new rush of wetness floods out of you, coating his fingers. 

“Diego, I need you, please-“ You whisper, picking up the pace with his cock, your thumb rolling over the slit in a way that made his hips jerk.  
You do it again, just for good measure, and he groans, fingers slipping out of you. He raises them, pressing them to your lips, and you accept them. He presses them down on your tongue, and you taste your own juices as you suck on them. He groans, letting your tongue lave over them, cleaning them like a good princess. 

He pulls his fingers free, leaning in and kissing you. His tongue presses past your parted lips, brushing over yours. You groan softly, pulling back just a bit. You purr, eyes blown dark as you continue to pump his cock. 

“Come on, Number Two.” Like a fucking tease, you whisper, and you watch his eyes darken, and a growl leaves him.  
“Turn around. Against the wall.” He hisses, and you know you’ve pressed all the right buttons. You release him, turning and pressing yourself against the chilly tile. The water still pours over you, and you sigh, biting your lip as you shift your hips back, grinding against him.  
That earns you a sharp slap to your ass, and you groan, forehead falling against the wall. 

“Patience, Princess.” 

Your heart pounds in your chest as you feel his hand slip between your thighs, manhandling your legs apart, giving him space to work. He presses the tip of his cock against your entrance, and you look over your shoulder, catching his lips in a sweet, hot kiss.

“Diego-” You whimper softly, but he hushes you, slipping inside of you. You gasp, always pleasantly surprised by the stretch of his cock. Its a good burn, it’s been too damn long since you’ve gotten to feel him.  
Diego’s cock isn’t terribly long, about average, but he’s thick, and he feels heavenly inside of you. The burn ebbs quickly, and he takes a shaky breath, thrusting into you. When he bottoms out, he presses his lips to your shoulder, and you moan out softly, a hand moving back against his hip. 

He gives an experimental thrust, making you sob out in pleasure, and you press back against him. He huffs, slipping out of you entirely before thrusting back into you all at once, making you gasp out desperately.  
“So fucking good, so tight, all for me.” Diego growls in your ear, lifting two fingers to your lips. You accept them eagerly, sucking them into your mouth as he fucks you like an animal, harsh and feral.  
He hooks an arm under your leg, hiking it up and giving you a new angle and giving you a new burst of pleasure.  
“Fuck!” You cry out, already close, now thrown closer as Diego chases his pleasure, pulling the fingers from your mouth to steady you both, hand on the tile wall. 

Diego offers little more than a growl, able to get deeper with this angle, balls deep inside of you and knocking the air out of your lungs with every thrust.  
“Good girl, fuck-” He moans, grinding into you, reaching all of those good places inside of you. You moan, head falling back against his shoulder. 

“C-Close-” You choke out, and he growls, kissing your shoulder sweetly as he fucks into you.

“Come on, princess. Come for me” He breathes, and you whimper, and it only takes a few more thrusts until your body tenses, your pussy clenching down hard as a wave of euphoria washes over you.  
You sob out in pleasure, gripping his wrist as you come. 

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna-” Diego pants into your ear. You whimper, knees shaking as he pounds into your over-sensitive core. You kiss his cheek, and suddenly, he was thrusting up inside of you, seating himself fully into you as he comes, painting your insides with his spunk. His feral growls make your heart skip a beat as he grips your body. 

After a few moments, your bodies still pressed together, you look up at him, kissing his jaw, feeling the stubble beneath your lips. He looks down at you, smirking a little.

“You know, you can just come over for dinner sometimes.” You whisper, and he chuckles. 

“This is way more fun than that.” He kisses that sensitive spot just below your ear, and you sigh, tilting your head. Diego frowns, pulling away gently. 

“Hey… You know I care about you, right? You’re not just good fuck. Because you’re a great fuck.” He says gently, stepping back. His cock slips out of you, and you grimace at the empty feeling, but you turn to face him.

“I love you.” 

The words leaving his lips make you smile, and you step forward, reaching up to cup his cheek. He leans into your touch, his hand over yours. 

“I love you too, dumbass. Now come on, let me get a first aid kid, and some ice packs. And maybe order a pizza.” You murmur, and he smiles, nodding a little. 

“You’re my girl.” He replies, leaning down and pressing a slow, sweet kiss to your lips. You smile against his lips, unable to help it. 

You could definitely get used to this. After all, life is way more fun with your vigilante boyfriend breaking in every once in a while.


End file.
